


Just Weep

by Ice_Star



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Child Abandonment, Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Homelessness, Melancholy, Orphans, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Star/pseuds/Ice_Star
Summary: Celestia wakes up in the dark.





	Just Weep

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/334467/6/missing-pages-scrawled-footnotes/just-weep-poetry

Like clockwork—  
awaken,  
rise from the dirt, fallen star—  
alone in the sky that is your world  
except for one  
brush the vibrant pink veil aside  
so you might see her  
lying there,  
form softened with slumber  
white hooves— caked with the world's broken flesh  
hide your coveted status  
reel within,  
at what you've become, sleeping no longer  
in the dirt  
reach out for your blue companion  
and wake her as well  
she is not as scared as you  
smile upon her, and bestow this light in the dark that you fear  
her face is smudged with the dust that cakes her quilts  
little child, as bright and alone as ever,  
she reaches into the bags next to her—  
pulling a brush from the tattered brown fabric,  
buckle dull with mud  
you do not tell her your fear  
little voices whispering in the depths of you,  
you smile shakily, having yet to master  
perfect composure  
and in the dark you count the strokes the brush makes in pale blue  
that always finds a way to shine true  
unlike, little child — princess no longer — unlike you  
you build your mask with care with whatever you can gather  
from the world that you feel is hollow  
of all but dirt  
your smile is as dazzling as the sun that hides the night that you alone fear  
and upon your head, as if marking your troubled mind  
is dirt caked in the shape of the sun  
little child, unmarked and forsaken  
lie no longer to yourself  
just weep


End file.
